When adding encryption/decryption to a computing system that includes a data storage component, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), input/output (I/O) performance to the HDD can suffer due to the added step of encrypting/decrypting the data. For example, if cryptographic algorithms are applied in series with large transfers to or from the HDD, this can be detrimental to the overall system performance.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for I/O methods that improve system performance between computing systems with encryption co-processors and their associated data storage components.